


恶堕之犬

by sixfuji



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, 垓谏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: 社长爆炒小野狗again
Relationships: 天津垓/不破谏
Kudos: 11





	恶堕之犬

不破谏最近格外厌恶洗澡。

可他又不得不每天洗澡。在雾气蒙蒙的卫生间里，他赤裸着身体站在镜子前，无比烦躁的看着圈在他脖子上闪着红光的那个东西。

一开始天津垓给他戴上的是奢华俗气的宝石链，但被他暴力扯开了好几次以后就变成了这个升级版电子项圈，不仅功能上代替了哉亚连接器，只要他拉住项圈边缘稍微用力往外拉，整个项圈就会从内部发出足以卸掉他全身力气的电流。

“……那个混蛋。”

不破小心的碰了一下项圈冰冷的金属外壳。想到给他扣上项圈的时候天津垓那副得意的嘴脸，他就恨不得现在就把它用力掰断。

在洗手台前深呼吸好几下努力平复了心情，不破谏走进了淋浴间。

滚烫的热水孜孜不倦地冲刷他的身上，仿佛可以把天津垓留在他身上的印记和屈辱全部冲走。然而当水混合着泡沫流过他光裸的下体，他下意识伸手去揉搓的时候被刚刚长出的一点点的毛发扎到了指尖，就在那一霎那身体立刻不可控制的颤抖了起来。被冰冷的刀刃紧贴皮肤的感觉立刻浮现在脑海，随之一同涌入的还有天津垓抚摸过他皮肤的触觉和身体被填满那一瞬间撕心裂肺的疼痛感。

“可恶！”

明明应该感到恶心，明明应该这样才对。不破的皮肤被他自己搓到发红，他在花洒淋出的水幕里干呕了一会，然后悲哀的发现自己的身体违背本人意愿的自动有了感觉。

— —他勃起了。

脑海里回忆着被插入的感觉而勃起，对不破来说这简直比被天津垓抱还要屈辱百倍千倍。自己这副身体也许真的就像天津垓那个混蛋说的那样，是个下流的野狗吧。他无力地靠着淋浴间的瓷砖滑坐到地上，良久终于咬了咬牙，颤抖着握住了那已经背叛了自己的性器。

“呼……哈……啊…………”

不破谏努力压抑的呻吟穿插着水声回荡在狭小的淋浴间里，蒸腾出暧昧灼热的雾气。他试图加快手上的动作尽快结束这一切，却无奈的发现噩梦比他想象的还要漫长。食髓知味的身体远比他想象的渴求更多。最后他只能迟疑着将手指伸入空虚的后穴。

自己的手指插入的瞬间不破绷紧了身体，背脊在冰凉的瓷砖墙壁上摩擦，脚趾在热水的浸润里可怜的蜷曲起来。他喘着气将手指慢慢添加到两根，然后模仿性器的样子抽动。等到终于射出了以后，一直紧闭双眼的不破谏睁开眼，无力地伸出手关掉了水龙头的开关。骤然安静的空间里只能听见他高潮后细微的喘息声。

真是……糟糕透了啊。

不破谏擦干还带着高潮余韵的身体，胡乱套上一件T恤和短裤，然后一边用毛巾粗鲁的擦着头发一边走出了浴室。他没有想到的是，昏暗的客厅里有另一个噩梦等着他。

确切点说是那个万恶之源、他一切噩梦的始作俑者：

“晚上好。”

天津垓施施然靠在沙发上优雅的喝着红酒。茶几上摆着全套酒具和杯子，旁边甚至还放了个冰桶。迎着不破惊异的目光，天津垓微笑着朝他举了举酒杯。

不破谏愣了一秒，等反应过来马上扔掉毛巾冲了过去，然而与之前无数次的一样，脖颈间的项圈红光一闪，他还没能触碰到天津垓就跪倒在了地上。

“你怎么…会在这里？？”

“我来探望一下我的小野狗。”天津垓坐在沙发上弯下腰伸手抬起他的下巴，欣赏了一会不破脸上忿恨不甘的表情，这才缓缓开口道：“想不到你意外的很有精神呢。”

不破谏不明白他的意思，直到天津垓的眼神有意无意地扫过不破穿着短裤的下半身，他才终于醒悟过来，脸一下子涨的通红。

“为什么你能进我家？你是什么时候进来的？？”

天津垓直起身，摇晃着酒杯喝了口红酒，这才略带笑意说道：“你猜。”

他绝对听到了。自己在做的时候，这个恶劣的家伙绝对就在外面听的一清二楚。

不破谏被这个认知打击的大脑一片空白。这时天津垓伸出手将陷入混乱中的不破从地上温柔的捞起来放到腿上，就着面对面抱着的姿势将一只手从短裤边缘探了进去。

几乎没有什么阻碍的，他修长的手指就插入了温暖湿润的后穴深处，还未餍足的那里热情的包裹住他的手指，内壁的媚肉还像婴儿的小嘴一样无意识的往里吸吮着。

天津垓抽出手指，将指尖沾着的一点透明的肠液擦在不破的脸颊边，凑到他耳朵旁轻声说：“刚刚在里面自己偷偷玩过后面了吗。怪不得会发出这么有趣的声音。真是只下流淫荡的小野狗。”

在听到小野狗三个字的时候，不破终于清醒了过来想要反抗，然而天津垓已经先一步按下了他项圈上的一个按钮，几个细小的针扎进了他脖颈的皮肤，效果也是立竿见影。他无力地瘫软在天津垓的怀里，连伸出手这样简单的事都无法办到了。

“这种麻醉药的效力还不错。”天津垓拍了拍他的脸，顺手拿起一旁的酒杯晃了晃：“要来一点吗？”

“谁要……唔……”

天津垓轻笑一声，搂着他的腰，喝了一口红酒然后掰开不破的下巴将酒强制性的渡到了他嘴里。来不及咽下的猩红酒液把不破的胸口沾染的一塌糊涂。天津垓顺势剥去他身上的衣物，露出了青涩的、介于少年和青年之间的、在冰凉的空气中微微颤抖着的身体。

“看，多么美丽。年轻的躯体总是让人感到厌恶的同时又欲罢不能。”

天津垓一边感叹一边抱住了不破，双手温柔的抚摸过他因为消瘦而显得格外凌厉的蝴蝶骨，又用力抓着它，像是要折断那并不存在的羽翼。年轻皮肤下覆盖着蓬勃的筋肉和青白的血管。天津垓拿起旁边冰桶里的一块冰块含在嘴里，然后在上面游走着，直到最后一滴冰水融化在舌尖。

“啊啊啊……不………”

不破谏觉得天津垓就像一条蛇，自己被他从头到脚缠绕起来，紧紧地裹住，连一丝能够逃脱的缝隙都找不到。

“还真是可爱的反应啊。我的小野狗。”天津垓拉开不破的双腿，一边慢慢进入，一边看着不破失焦的眼眸：“难得你今天这么乖，我就让你舒服一点吧。”

他放开手，一下又一下地冲撞着不破，而不破的双腿只能无力地挂在他腰间，偶尔随着他的撞击发出几声微弱又甜腻的呻吟。

交合的地方被操出了黏黏糊糊的白沫，天津垓却始终没有停手的意思。他就着插入的姿势将不破从客厅抱到了卧室里，每走一步都能让他干到更深处。当终于被扔上床的时候，不破已经化成了一滩水。

已经……够了……不想再思考了。身体被翻来覆去的玩弄着，被欲望刺激了太久已经快要麻痹了，却还是能在操干到某一点时诚实的射出已经几近透明的液体。

“亲爱的小野狗，你真的以为，之前是我命令你高潮的吗？”

恍惚间不破好像听见天津垓充满嘲弄的声音这么说道。


End file.
